


Baby 2

by coldfusion9797



Series: Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Diners, Gen, Human Impala (Supernatural), Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Dean and Baby go to the mall.
Series: Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Baby 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun and fluff for y'all. Enjoy :)

In the morning he wakes, wondering if it was all a crazy dream. Maybe he needs to start listening to Sam, maybe think about sleeping more and drinking less. But when he checks the room, she's still there in the bed, real and breathing and gorgeous, giving him a warm smile.

"Dean..."

"Hey Baby..."

"I always liked that you talked to me."

He isn't really sure what to say, talking to your car is one thing, but having her talk back? Well, it's strange to say the least. But if he can just get past the surface weirdness of it, there's no doubt that this is Baby, because he just feels so comfortable with her around.

"You always took care of us. Being considerate seemed like the least I could do."

She sits up, touches his hand.

"We took care of each other."

They did, and there's no reason it should change.

Now that she's sitting, and the sheet has fallen down to her waist, he can see she's still wearing that same shiny, black dress, which is all creased up now.

He and Sam usually shop at disposal stores, Walmart if they're desperate, but Baby is a girl. He's pretty sure there's a decent mall down in Salina, which is only a hundred miles from here, so they could take the day, go down there and get Baby some of the stuff she needs.

"Want to hit the shops? We can go for a drive, get you some clothes."

She looks down at her dress, lips pressing together thoughtfully.

"This is wrong?"

"What? No. It looks great. It really does, but you need more stuff. Clothes for sleeping, and clothes for hanging out."

"Clothes for hunting? You and Sam wear suits sometimes."

He hadn't really thought about it, but if she's sticking around, chances are she'll end up hunting with them. She always has before.

"Sure. We'll find you some nice fake-FBI agent threads."

She likes that, judging by the dazzling smile, and he can't help smiling back.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

She gets that confused look on her face again.

"Like a wash," he says, trying to explain so she can understand.

"Oh, like with a sponge and bubbles?"

"Yeah," he grins.

"You can do it for me?"

"Oh," he chokes. "I think you can take care of this yourself, you have hands now. I'll show you the bathroom and get you a towel. We'll steal some of Sam's fancy shampoo."

-67-

In the bathroom, she takes the dress off like Dean explained, and looks at herself in the mirror. She's seen herself before, in window reflections and things like that, but she looks very different now.

She doesn't really know what makes a good human body, but this one has two arms and two legs, and seems sturdy enough. There aren't any scratches, except for some marks on her lower back. Scars maybe?

She still isn't exactly sure what happened, the three of them were on a hunt, one minute Dean and Sam were battling a witch, the next there was a flash of light and she felt different. Smaller, wobblier, more sensitive. She remembers a squeezing sensation, maybe like she didn't quite fit in this body, and then there was a voice, _his_ voice, her Dean, and she knew she had to hold on, to make sure she could stay with him.

Then she saw him, but he was looking at her differently, like he didn't love her anymore, but she'd known if he just listened and understood, knew who she was, he'd still want her. And it seems like she was right.

Under the spray of the shower, the warm water feels good on her skin. She uses the sponge and there are bubbles, and then the shampoo for her hair that makes even more bubbles.

When she's done she uses the towel to dry off and then puts the dress back on because it's all she has for now.

She towels her hair too, looking in the mirror to find it's not like it was when she started. It was straight and smooth before, now it's fuzzy and all over the place, but there's nothing she can do about that.

Clean, she goes to find the boys.

It's Dean she finds first, who gives her a funny look, eyeing her hair.

"That's a bit of a mess, huh?"

"I don't know what happened. I used Sam's shampoo like you said..."

"Sam!" he calls. "Sam! Come fix this!"

Sam appears, quirking a brow, then goes to get a brush from his secret stash of haircare products.

"Did you use conditioner?" he asks, gently beginning to coax the knots out.

"I didn't give her any," Dean admits.

"Dean..."

"What? How was I supposed to know? I don't have hair like a girl."

It takes a little while, but eventually Sam manages to get all the tangles out. He even helps her blow-dry it, which Dean seems to find very amusing. Still, when Sam is done, even Dean can't deny that his brother knows what he's doing.

-67-

Sam stays behind, which makes sense, Dean is the one that likes driving more. Sometimes he used to take her out just for the pleasure of it, no destination in mind. Sam never did that, not even when Dean would be gone for a long time and it was just the two of them.

"So," Dean says from behind the steering wheel of the old truck, glancing over at her with a smile. "Is this as weird for you as it is for me?"

It's not really weird to her, because she knows him, has known him his whole life, beginning from his conception. She was there before the demon and after, was there when John used to call the shots and after. There for the hunts and the talks and the girls and the private meltdowns. For the urgent rush to save lives, for the drives that lasted all night long. And the crash, when he almost died, and she did too, but he came back, he fixed her up. She's been witness to so many things.

"Only the perspective."

He gives her another look, a thoughtful one.

"So you could hear us? All that time?"

"Yes."

"I feel like there are a lot of things I should probably apologise for."

"No," she says, and she means it. "Others aren't as lucky. I had a front row seat."

"To what?"

"The lives of my family."

She knows he's thinking it all through, everything he's said and done when they've been together, and there have been times when it was just the two of them, when he would feel lost or unsure and he would tell her about it. She couldn't hold up her end of the conversation then, but she can now.

"Remember when that truck hit us? And a helicopter took you away? I ended up in the wrecking yard, I was scared that was it, but you came back for me."

"Of course, Baby," he says without missing a beat. "You're the only one that has never let me down."

"Nothing's changed," she assures him, wanting him to know that whatever form she takes, he can always count on her.

He looks over at her, serious, and nods.

"Nothing's changed."

-67-

It's exciting to go beyond the parking lot and see inside the buildings. She's seen inside a few buildings, but she's always kinda dizzy when that happens because she's had to crash through a wall first.

Inside the mall there are a whole bunch of shops, that sell things like clothes and food and jewellery. And shoes. She had nothing on her feet when she changed, and now she's wearing some crappy flip-flops they found in a gas station store.

She heads straight towards the display, where there are boots. Boots! With thick, rubber soles and good, firm tread...

The boys wear boots, and she wants some too. She picks up a black one with shiny silver buckles.

"I like these."

"Good choice," Dean agrees. "Let's find your size."

Dean talks to the sales lady because she doesn't really know how to be around other people yet, and they bring more boots until she finds the pair that fit just right. Her feet feel snug and secure in them, and they make her feel more ready to face whatever comes her way.

Dean swipes a little piece of plastic and the boots are hers.

"Clothes next," he says, leading her past a variety of stores with women's fashion on display. There are lots of colours, but then she sees something she recognises. It's a word, the letters at each end looking like lightning bolts, and it's on a black tee shirt.

"This one," she says, drawn to it because it reminds her of Dean's music. "What does it say?"

She knows letters, like on licence plates, but not words.

"Metallica."

Perfect, she pulls him into the store.

It turns out they have heaps of shirts, with all the bands she and Dean like, as well as other logos she recognises, so they buy a bunch of those. And there are jeans, black ones, so they get some of them too. And a jacket, a cool leather one with pretty, silver studs.

He's very generous, letting her choose whatever she wants, but then he baulks at the underwear store.

"You go ahead," he tells her. "Just tell the lady to guess your size."

"Haven't you seen enough boobs to know?"

"Maybe, but I don't really pause to check bra tags."

She knows that's true.

"Go on. I promise she'll know what to give you."

She trusts him, so she takes the credit card he offers and ventures inside while he waits on a seat outside the store.

It's only a small shop, with lots of little racks packed in tight. There are lacy things, and frilly things, things with strings and bows. She's feeling a little lost when an older lady with a friendly smile approaches her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," she says. "He said you'd know what I need."

The lady glances across at Dean, and then looks back at her with a little smile.

"My, isn't he handsome. We better find you something nice."

"Yes," she agrees, she wants Dean to like what she picks so that he knows she can do things like this. "I don't know what size."

"That's alright," the lady says, leading her to a rack marked '32' then scans though until she finds a bra marked 'D'. It's red.

"Black," she says. "I like black."

"Of course," the lady agrees, choosing another one off the rack. It's got a bit of lace and does look quite pretty. "You can't go wrong with the classics."

Dean says that too, so she takes everything the lady suggests.

By the time she leaves the store, she still isn't really too sure about all the things she's ended up with, but that's okay, she can get Dean to explain.

"All set?" he asks as she approaches.

"I think so," she answers, fishing around in the bag and pulling something out that's barely more than a piece of string. "I still don't know exactly how this works."

She holds it up so he can see. His eyes go wide then he's pushing her hand back into the bag.

"Let's sort all that out when we get home."

"Okay," she agrees, they do have a lot to get through. "Now we need the hunter clothes."

She's thinking about fake-agent clothes, but spots a black and white flannel on the way there, so they buy that, and then go to a store to try on some suits.

Looking through the racks, she can see there are options.

"Pantsuit or skirt?" she wonders.

"Skirt. You're hot, we can probably use that to work cases, get information faster."

"Really? You think I'm hot?" She knows how much he likes hot things.

He hesitates, thinking, then smiles.

"That's just fact, Baby. You always were."

Well, she can't deny he did always tell her she was beautiful.

She tries some suits on in navy and charcoal, showing Dean each one because he is more likely to know what will work. He approves of them all, so in the end she chooses a black one because black just makes her feel most like herself. They compromise on getting a white shirt to go with it, to make her seem more approachable he says, though why she would intimidate anyone she's not really sure.

Throughout the day she has noticed lots of women wearing jewellery, pretty shiny things around their wrists and dangling from their ears. She likes the silver earrings, and he lets her look in the display case at a jewellery store, the earrings and bracelets shining like chrome.

"Can I get some?" she asks.

"Sure, Baby."

She picks some hoop earrings and he buys them for her.

"You do know you'll have to get your ears pierced though?"

Dean asks the clerk and she points them across the way to a drugstore.

At the drugstore, she has to choose from some smaller studs, so she picks the silver ones. It doesn't hurt too much. They grab a few things like a toothbrush and a hairbrush while they're there too. Sam can show her how to use it.

He buys her a phone because every hunter needs one, and then they're about done.

"Thank you," she tells him, looking at all the bags he's holding for her. She knows he didn't have to do all this.

"Sure thing. Nothing's too good for my Baby."

-67-

By the time they leave the mall he's already committed felony fraud with the debt he's racked up on these cards today, but it's Baby and she deserves only the best. So anyway, he figures what's one more broken law gonna matter?

They load all the shopping into the truck, and then he jingles the keys.

"Wanna drive?"

Her face lights up.

"Yes!"

She kicks off the flip-flops, leaving them behind, and slides into the driver's seat. She adjusts the seat, pulling it forward, bare feet testing the pedals.

"Do I need to tell you how to do this?" he checks. It might be different, now that she's in control. She twists the key in the ignition, chooses a classic rock station, guides the stick into gear, and peels out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"Guess not," he laughs.

-67-

Out on the open road, which is flat and straight in Kansas, she puts her foot to the floor, just to see how fast they can go, knowing there's no better feeling than an open throttle. It translates too, the feeling of power and freedom, it's just as liberating for the driver.

They drive like that for a few miles until she sees a sign flashing at a roadside diner and decides to pull in.

"Hungry?" she asks.

"Always."

She puts on some socks, and Dean helps her with the laces on the boots, then they head inside. From the outside it looked like lots of the places Dean and Sam have stopped for food, and it's fun to get to see inside. There's a counter and booths, and it smells like fries.

It's mid-afternoon, making this a late lunch or an early dinner, so there aren't many other people around. They slide into a booth, sitting opposite each other, and Dean picks up a menu.

"Burgers and pie?" she guesses.

He smiles across at her.

"You know me too well. You want the same?"

"Yes, please."

He orders cheeseburgers with bacon, and two pieces of cherry pie. And beer. She's never tried it before, but she is keen to see what all the fuss is about. It's one of Dean's favourite things, and they've done plenty of drives in pursuit of it.

He's watching her curiously as she brings the bottle to her lips, and she feels like a big part of his opinion of her is resting on what she thinks of it. But however she feels about it, she won't lie. He hates that.

She takes a sip and it slides over her tongue, cold and crisp and fresh. She likes it.

"Oh that's good," she appreciates.

"I know, right?" he smiles, taking a swig of his own. "I don't think Sam really gets the finer qualities of a good brew."

The food arrives and they tuck into their burgers, which are amazing, and then the pie which is doubly amazing. It's not surprising, because she's always known he has good taste.

-67-

"I'm gonna go try all this on!" Baby says, disappearing to her room when they get home.

"Man, she's an awesome chick," Dean says to Sam watching her go, feeling lighter than he has in a long time. He can't remember ever having a day quite like this, just so normal and fun.

"Except, she isn't a chick, Dean. She's a car."

He frowns up at his killjoy brother.

"What do you have to ruin this for? Is this about her picking on your driving? Because she was totally right."

"No. Dean, I just think you-"

But he doesn't want to hear it. Why can't Sam just be happy for him that his best friend is now capable of holding up her end of the conversation?

"You say it like it's a bad thing, but you know what? I felt normal today. You know how many other guys I saw following their girlfriends around with armfuls of shopping, racking up enough debt to bankrupt a small country? I lost count. We were just part of the crowd for once. Baby is the least weird one here."

He can see something ticking over in Sam's head.

"Wait, did you and Baby...?"

Then he realises Sam has homed in on the word 'girlfriend' when he was only talking in general.

"What? No. I wouldn't take advantage of her like that. You know how much I respect her."

"You're right, I do. I'm sorry."

He shoves a takeaway bag at Sam.

"We got cheeseburgers, but Baby said you'd probably want this stupid tofu one."

"Yeah," Sam accepts. "Thanks."

Seeing Sam's contrition, Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. He really doesn't want to fight.

"She's family, Sam." If that doesn't convince Sam to give her a chance, then he doesn't know what will.

When Baby reappears, she looks a million bucks. Jeans hugging her curves in all the right places, Chevrolet logo stretched tight across her ample chest, sassy leather jacket, badass boots. She doesn't need makeup, long dark lashes frame those sparkling dark eyes and her light olive skin is flawless. Dean glances at Sam and can see he's not the only one who is impressed.

"Might wanna pick your chin up off the floor there, Sammy," he teases.

Sam shakes it off and smiles.

"You guys did good today."

Baby smiles that big, bright one, and then goes for the hem of her shirt. She yanks it right up, showing them a black lace bra supporting two perfect round boobs.

"It fits just right!" she declares proudly.

"Sure does..." he smiles back, then turns to Sam with a grin.

"See, Sammy? Awesome..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with this story. At the moment it's looking like it will have about seven parts. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
